Mazophilie
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les Archanges sont tous des obsédés sexuels, et à son grand désarroi, Raphaël n'échappe pas à la règle.


**Mazophilie**

Les Archanges étaient tous des obsédés sexuels, et à son grand désarroi, Raphaël n'échappait pas à la règle.

Oh, chez lui, c'était nettement plus discret que chez ses trois frères. Les neuf chœurs savaient que Michel se tapait sa propre assistante dans son bureau – au passage en produisant un boucan qui mettait sur les nerfs tout le reste du bâtiment, Lucifer revendiquait fièrement son statut de plus grand coucheur de tous les Sept Cieux, quand à Gabriel, il poussait le vice jusqu'à draguer des déesses ET des dieux païens en dépit de sa jeunesse.

En comparaison, Raphaël passait pour une anomalie. Et anomalie, il l'était, puisqu'il avait été le seul des Archanges ayant conservé son pucelage, ses trois frères s'étant empressés de se débarrasser de leur virginité – Gabriel avait même été jusqu'à battre tous les records en couchant avec Raquel à seulement quatorze ans, un acte qui lui avait valu l'admiration horrifiée de Lucifer, qui détenait le record précédent de seize ans et cinq mois.

Pendant un temps, le guérisseur avait cru avoir échappé à la malédiction archangélique. Hélas, il était simplement du genre à éclore tardivement, et sa libido avait signalé son existence de manière irrévocable alors qu'il abordait ses dix-neuf ans.

Il était en train de discuter avec Michel lorsque Naomi était rentrée dans le bureau. Tout juste âgée de quinze ans, la brunette était déjà dotée d'une silhouette parfaitement formée. Surtout au niveau de la poitrine.

Et pendant qu'elle s'adressait à son frère, Raphaël avait senti son attention se focaliser sur les deux rondeurs présentes sous la blouse de la demoiselle. Et à sa grande horreur, il s'était aperçu qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Raph, tu te sens bien ? » avait interrogé Michel. « Je te trouve un drôle d'air. »

L'adolescent avait tourné au rouge cramoisi sous sa peau café au lait.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?! » avait-il bafouillé avant de quitter la pièce en trombe.

A partir de là, les choses ne s'étaient malheureusement pas améliorées pour le pauvre Archange, qui avait été contraint de se rendre à l'évidence au bout de quelques semaines. A savoir, qu'il était irrémédiablement mazophile.

Il n'éprouvait pas d'envie particulière de coucher avec une femme lorsqu'il était confronté à l'une d'entre elles. En revanche, il se retrouvait fasciné par leurs poitrines. Peu importait la taille ou la forme, il suffisait qu'il ait une paire de seins dans son champ de vision pour que ses hormones se déchaînent.

Lorsqu'il parlait à l'une de ses sœurs, Raphaël se contraignait à des efforts titanesques pour la regarder dans les yeux et non pas _dans _le corsage. Et au diable le fait qu'il soit le seul médecin disponible de tout le Paradis, il était hors de question qu'il fasse un examen de la poitrine à une femme, même si elle le lui demandait ! Pas question de tenter la chance, il savait bien que l'examen tomberait dans le tripotage pur et simple.

Parmi les neuf chœurs, il se faisait constamment traiter de prude. Si seulement il avait pu l'être. Mais non, il était à cent pour cent un Archange.

Pour comble de malheur, ses frères s'étaient rendu compte que ses préoccupations n'étaient pas aussi chastes qu'elles le semblaient. Tout ça parce qu'il avait regardé avec un peu _trop _d'insistance la poitrine de Gail lorsque celle-ci était passée leur donner un message après une bataille d'eau qui avait mouillé sa chemise et mis plus qu'en valeur ses courbes.

Michel avait été sur un petit nuage en constatant que son deuxième cadet était bien « un homme », après tout. Lucifer avait explosé de rire et déclaré que c'était toujours les plus discrets qui étaient les pires. Et Gabriel lui avait proposé de lui arranger un rendez-vous avec une déesse grecque qui possédait au moins deux paires de mamelles.

Inutile de dire que ç'avait été le jour le plus humiliant de sa vie.

Et impossible de se débarrasser de ce maudit fétichisme, ce qui était vraiment le pire de tout. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec une fille uniquement à cause de ses seins, il voulait sortir avec une fille parce qu'elle lui plaisait en dehors de ses seins.

Le problème, c'était que lorsqu'il se faisait draguer par une de ses sœurs, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à sa poitrine, ce qui faisait qu'il coupait immédiatement court à la séduction. Et avait abouti à son statut de « Vierge perpétuel », comme on le surnommait.

Et puis, il avait fait la connaissance de Béatrice.

Curieusement, elle était la seule femme sur les seins de laquelle il ne fantasmait pas. Et pourtant, elle n'en avait pas des petits.

Par contre, elle avait des yeux dans lesquels il aurait pu se perdre. Elle avait une façon de rire qui lui donnait l'impression d'écouter un orchestre entier. Et elle avait tout bonnement une _manière d'être _qui le chamboulait tout à fait.

Dieu avait décidément un sens de l'humour complètement tordu. Mais bon, Raphaël pouvait vivre avec ça.

**Mazophilie : fétichisme impliquant un intérêt sexuel pour les seins... Mais je suppose que vous l'avez compris :)**


End file.
